


afterdustale(incarnation)

by daotiwan



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, POV Papyrus, divergente univer original, dusttale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daotiwan/pseuds/daotiwan
Summary: quand la culpabilité de sans atteint son point culminant abandonneras t-il sa croisée sanguinaire avec son frère?, quand une nouvelle voie semble possible quelle sera les conséquence pour papyrus et pour le souterrain? est t-il toujours possible avoir une fin heure? est cette route de folie et douleur s'arrêtera-t-elle?





	1. Le doute entre en jeux

**Author's Note:**

> inspiré de la fiction angeliaDack : malgré tout,c'est toujours toi  
> undertale appartiens a tobyfox  
> inspiré de univers de dustale, ne m’appartient appartient a ces créateur.  
> je suis dyspraxie et dysorthographie donc si vous ne comprenai pas un passage merci de le signaler

Chapitre 1:quand le doute entre en jeux 

souterrain dustale.

L'air est saturé de poussière de montre, le silence règne comme seule souverain de ce monde.  
La neige de snowdin et gris ,gris comme la poussière, comme la morosité incarné, au milieu se trouve une statut de poussière immobilisé la toute seule dans ce monde ou incarnation du silence et de la mort s'est installé.

POV sans  
Depuis ce jour ou ce papyrus d'un autre monde est apparus sans est devenus dingue, enfin plus que a l’accoutumée ,ses pupilles se dilaté en repensent a l'événement.

Ce fake papyrus représentation de sont ancienne vie et une injure par rapport a son frère fantomatique .

Celui-qui a comprit son âme mieux que lui-même et qui protège a tout pris et qui représente son monde, avais voulu le quitter avec le souterrain pour partir avec l'autre papyrus du passé, avant même accomplir leur objectif.

Il n'avais eu aussi peur qu'a deux moment de sa vie, le premier est quand papyrus se fessais tuer par humain, et le second est quand il se faisait tuer, avec la certitude désespéré que cette fois ci serais la denier timeline est que l'être humain laisserais son monde vide a jamais.  
La peur lui avais tétaniser l'âme comme le cœur de l'enfant non le démon, le psychopathe typique humain sanguinaire qui a tué, 

Son frère ectoplasmique planais au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet er réprobateur.  
Il se tenais sur un arbre de snowdin, tremblent les orbite noircie, il repense a sa discussion avec son frère, après qui est laissé l'autre papyrus s'échapper.

Deux heure auparavant  
-Sans pourquoi a tu du le laisser s'échapper ?, on aurais pus rejoindre un autre universel pour aguerrie du LV.

Sans resta tétanisé, immobile les lumière a l'intérieur de ses orbités étais tétanisé et tremblante, il formula une réponse dans sont esprit.

Sa main osseuse agrippant au point de déchirer son swett , celle-ci se trouve au dessus de l'emplacement de son âme, celle-ci s'illumina de sa détresse émotionnelle, il essaya de rester calme.

Dans les ancien temps il aurais raconté:

-Et sup bro du sait je croie que je me suie surpassé j'ai réussit a m'endormie sur place, après tout je n'avais pas les muscles pour bougé, car je ne suis rien d'autre que composé d'un tat d'os paresseux.

-NIEH pas un seul os en toi n'a la décence d'être active, si tu continue des os vont osseselir,.  
check:  
Papyrus, détester ce qu'il vient de dire-se demande pourquoi il a dis sa.  
Le monde de papyrus touche a sa fin?.

Sans rire au point de presque de tomber sur sa station de travail, ou sa surface prédilection pour mentir a dormir .

Son visage étais froissé a force de rire, son sourire étais large et ses orbites s'éclairé d'une étincelle d'activé plus élevé qu'a son habituelle maussade habitude décontracté habituelle attitude assortie de sa paresse et léthargie naturelle.

Papyrus afficha une moue boudeuse, avec ses deux bras croiser, il détourna le visage une seconde avant de souffler et afficher son visage héroïque, undyne lui avais apprit pour se préparer a devenir garde-royal.

Ce préparant mentalement a affronter la créature a l'intérieure de son frère constituée de paresse, d' un humour navrant telle qui est admirable dans son domaine ainsi que son manque hygiène de vie décente.

Papyrus est brave et ne souhaiterais a personne ce destin de devoir surpassé cette épreuve, "cette créature ou adversaire", et frère de papyrus a ces temps perdue. quoique celle-ci est plus frère vue ces nombreuse heure perdue.

Il entama l'épreuve qui déterminera qui est le meilleur squelettes de snowdin.

-Hé-hé, mon chère frère vient d'admettre que le sens de humour et sortie de son squelette!!!.

-NIEH, cette discussion est close, et dire que je m'inquiétai pour toi!?,(soupir), je aurais du me douté que c'étais une face très élaboré pour me surprendre.

Papyrus se tassa sur-lui même donnant a son cadre squelettique un air abattue et fatigue mais en un instant il se relève les orbites remplit de défiance et de courage.

Son air précédente est abattue par son charisme indéniable, éclaira métaphoriquement le souterrain de l'auréole du soleil de la surface, tellement il est ardent il fait fondre la neige éternelle de snowdin.

Les bras et le corps en positon de combat, prées a sauvé la journée du souterrain en commencent par son frérot adoré ,trop silencieux et morose pour son bien.

On aurais pu croire que des oiseau chantai, que les fleure fleurissais, et que les enfant en ce jour précis eu cri de leur joie en pleurent, en soit la journée parfais pour que le papyrus sortais et rêvé.  
Le sans lui est tétanisé la main sur son visage de poker souriant les lumière de sa magie interne de ses orbités se dilata du double de sa taille en quelque secondes, le cœur battant la chamade.

A non, c'est vrais il n'en possède pas, mais le cœur de son frère en fais des miracles est l'impossibles deviens réelle.

-Mais ton ingéniosité n'a pas réussit a surpassé le grand papyrus, j'ai vue a travers toi mon frère et je de demande de tout avoue, et de passé au aveux.

Sans donne a son frère un air sérieux et dans une voie faussement sérieux, son sourie monta encore plus haute qua son habitude.

-Eh mon frère pour avouer je me sentais plus comme moi même c'est dernier temps.....

SANS?

Sans continue son monologue tout seule, les orbites perdues dans le paysages de snowdin, puis soupir, et lève sa main pour démontre de ce qu'il parle.

-Tu voie en fais je suis un humain sans peau, littéralement.

NIEH?, mais tu ne serais pas mon frère, c'est impossible,

Papyrus se penche de façon a être prés de sans et le regard d'un regard perçant, il entre dans son espace personnel.

Sans semble mal a l'aise il trépigne légèrement, et parle d'une voie basse. 

-Eu tu sais j'ai enlevé ma peau pour sortie mes ancien squelettes de leur tombes.  
Papyrus se méprennes encore plus ,et a soudain les orbites les plus lumineux possible  
WOwie je pourrais entrer dans la garde, être populaire, avoir des tat amis super cool et undyne sera fier de moi.......... actent une minute.

Papyrus viens de se rendre compte de son erreur , il se jette littéralement sur son frère,  
-non sans je ne veux te perdre, je veux que tu reste avec moi, je veux faire des vieux os avec toi.

Papyrus jette a sans un regard de chiot-squelette, aucun monstre normalement constituer d'une âme ne pourrais résister.

Sur sans ce cette attaque est super efficace, il tapote doucement le crane de son frère, est dit d'une voix rassurante et chaleureuse.  
-Ah, je rigolais frérots ,est tu sais je ne suis pas un humain hors peau, pas contre toi tu vient littéralement de faire des aveux, tu aime les jeux de mots.

-ARGGGG!!, papyrus se sors finalement de cette confrontation vaincu légèrement déçut, mais extrêmement soulagé.

-C'est la dernier fois que je me fais attraper par l'un de tes piège, je m'en vais je suis un squelette occupé contrairement a toi frère j'ai d'autre chose a faire .

Papyrus regarde sa montre imaginaire, il prend soudainement un air pressé et anxieux ainsi que nerveux.

-vite il faut que je me dépêche j'ai cours de cuisine avec undyne!!!.

Sans salue son frère en le saluant d'un air paresseux habituelle.

-C'étai bien d'avoir une discussion, a la prochaine bro, et ne brule pas la maison okay?.

Papyrus s'enfuis.

"fin de l'introspection "

Mais se squelettes était partir depuis bien longtemps, et son frère et lui n'étais plus la même chose.

Finalement sans réactiva sa magie a l'intérieure des ses orbites, et reprenais un peut de constance et articula d'une voix enroué et tremblante.

-Heh,... heh,....et suppose que me suis fais.... dépoussiéré des ancien souvenir avec dont homologue du passé......pas très bonne blague....je sais(soupir).

Papyrus fantomatique se fige une seconde, et cria et tapa sur le crane de son frère d'une voix stridente a en faire vriller les tympan imaginaire de son frère.

Son regard rouge de détermination enflammer chuqua luire d'une lueur rouge inquiétante.

-Arêtes....toute ma vie....et même maintenant tu te cache des autre en blaguant....tu te coupe de moi....tu ne me fais pas confiant.

Sans fais un geste rapide affolé pour l'interrompe est assure que c'est n'est pas vrais, mais papyrus ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion.

-Tu le nie alors que je te comprend, je suis lié a ton esprit, a ton âme, de telle manière que l' on pourrais comparé un lien âme.

Sans essais de désamorcer la situation en minimisant la situation ,-ah, ah vrais bro, mais nous devrions plus perdre plus de temps nous devons récupérer de l'amour, et les ruines et le labos d'alpys doit encore être replie de monstre en attente d'être libéré de l'être humain.

En (pensent) et peut être quelque chose intéressent pourrais si trouver pour remédier a la situation.

Alors que sans fais mine de reprendre sa route papyrus bloque le passage, les mains fantomatique se fige sur les épaule de son frére, le visage a quelque centimètre de son frére, la mine revêche de papyrus dit de une voix sérieuse.

-Toute ma vie j'ai eu droits a cette attitude de mon frère, bienveillante...attentive a mes besoin.....m'ai c'était d'autant plus cruelle par s'est capacité auditoire....qu'il ne me disait jamais ce qui se passais dans son crane....trot épais.

-Tu veut éviter la situation, bien je vais auditer puisque tu persiste a ignore le problème, tu a vécut une vie de satyre et du ne peut même pas faire confiance...non trouver la sincérité et le courage de d'appuyer sur ton propre frère.

-Se qui t-a empêcher de tuer se papyrus, c'e n'étais rien autre que la culpabilité ,qu'il t'a enfin atteint, d'imposer une décision, de choisir une voie pour des proches et toi, s'en demander leur avis.

Sans est fige, et se sent comme la fois ou il se trouver face a la mort de papyrus combiné a la salle du jugement, sauf que cette fois il se sent juger par son frère.

-Tu n'est pas seul.....peut être aurais tu d'inciter de démontrais plus que je voulais appartenir...vivre, d'aider pour une fois..comme tu l'a fais d'innombrables fois pour les autre et moi.

-Tout sa pour te dire que je veux et vais toujours te soutenir et que je trouve juste décevant que mon propre frère ne me fasse pas confiance que je peut non je veut le soutenir, et que ses sentiment ne son pas un fardeaux pour moi, cette situation me fais tellement sentir impuissant, inutile, galbage.

Sans, a écouté son frère ectoplasmique très sérieusement, ses orbites passées sur le visage de son frère et cherche une réponse frénétiquement ,finalement il s'apaise dans une résignation froide et mélancolie habituelle, pour une vérité évidente et abjecte.

-Se n'est pas exacte, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est juste.. que tu est la chose la plus importante de ma vie, tu n'en fais pas seulement partie, tu est le point gravitationnelle de mes pensée et de mes actes, et que je ne voulais par d'obscurcir avec mes problèmes personnel.

Sans se penche et plonge son regard désespérément dans le regard de son frère, son sourire crispé, ressemble plus a une grimace.

papyrus, s'écarte légèrement, son regard rouge est un peut moins perçant, et a l'air résigné.

-C'est le centre du problème, de tout ta vie....

Le silence accompagne cette déclaration, et la tension augmente a chaque instant, d'une voie plus petite et calme qu'a accoutumé sans demande.

..PAP?, le silence se prolonge..., pourquoi a tu voulu partie,?, est ce que les habitant de snowdin te manquer a telle point que vous les remplacer par des copies?.

Sans agrippe son swett-malmenée plein de poussière.

Papyrus répond le regard pour une fois légèrement fuyant, avec une voie vaque les orbites perdue a regarder leur monde gris, silencieux, emplis, est empestant la poussière.

Je te l'ai dit....on aurais put sauver notre monde.... ,de nous deux.....je pense que c'est toi qui est le plus emphatique est indifférent... de notre monde....tu est content tant que je suis la.....moi s'a ne me convient pas.....

c'étais plus une déclaration et un fais que une accusation, sa la rendez encore plus lourde de sens.

Sans ne nie pas la semi-vérité, de toute façon a quoi bon ajouter quoique se soit quand il n'a plus rien a dire?, vaut mieux se taire que s'enfoncer inutilement.

Sans haussa les épaules et changea de sujet pour faire bonne mesures.

-Bon, on va au ruine, j'ai un besoin d'audience, pour augmenter mon endorphine au blague au son des crie de terreur d'un registre amusée.

Papyrus prend une second d'interrogation, avant de passer en mode enjoué du frère conspirateur.

-Nyeh du va leur donne un temps d'audience fou?, tu a étais toujours un comics sur l'estrade de la scène du MTT hôtel.

Partagent plus ou moins les souvenir et esprit partagé, a ces avantages que les gent se synchronise de temps en temps sur l'autre et son plus perceptif au changement de perceptive émotionnel.

-ouip, je vais capture l'optimates et leur amour de leur âme.

Ils rie d'une joie impie faussé, par la compression semi-conscience des vérité qui pesse, lourdement au fond de leurs esprits lié, mais désireux d'apprécier leur moment présent ils l'ignore...pour l'instant.

""" moment présent""  
Sans au moment il se trouvera devant la porte des ruines il se retrouva incapable de bouger les souvenir l'inondée, chaque blague dites seule ou pensée seule pour se vider l'esprit , cette dame a humour comparable homologue et rafraichissante au sien.

Chaque moment conspirateur et Candy avec léger lui revient, l'amertume lui revient a la gorge, en repensent au moment ou elle lui a fais promettre ,il soupire.

-Qu'est qu'il a mon frère?

-Rien,...ou pluto.ci, il y quelque chose... pense tu que la dame derrière la porte m'aurais aussi bien comprise que toi? et aurais telle comprise et peut-être pardonné d'avoir brisé sa promesse de protéger l'enfant?.

Papyrus flotte incertain et réfléchis, -je ne la connaissais pas, mais si elle étais comme toi dans l'esprit et aussi amis que moi est undyne, je pense qu'elle t'aurais comprisses, ou au moins pardonné et écouté sans jugement avec ouverture d'esprit.

Car s'est sa non d'être amis ou comprendre quelqu'un, s'est accepté que l'on ai des divergente d'esprit ,droite?.

Sans est songeur pendant quelque instant est acquiesça, et soupire de soulagement, -Vrais bro tu sais toujours quoi dire, tu est vraiment cool.

Nyeh?, bon on peut reprendre notre objectif?, car devant nous se trouve la grandeur équivalente a cette porte, et on doit faire bonne impression pour leur premier fois d'audience.

Le sourire de sans remonta plus haut, la confiance et l'envie de remplir leur objectif attisa son désir de meurtre dans une pulsion presque intarissable et incontrôlable.

Ouip, le suspense dramatique de la scène me tue littéralement, en train de surcharger mon âme.

Les main osseuses tremblante, la magie de sans pulser dans une pulsation sourde, et une aura de folie meurtrière d'aspect violet se manifesta.

Papyrus effectua un changement moins drastique son visage devient moins candide, est plus pressé par la perspective de tuer pour atteinte leur objectif.

L'air se chargea de magie, un gaster blaster se chargea d'énergies, leurs pupille étais au centre bleus, et leurs contour rouge, et la magie émit par l'ouverture du blaser étais violet.

Pendant environ 5 seconds de chargement l'air resta suspendu, comme en attente, la lumière jaillie comme une décharge électrique vif et lumineuses et drastique.

Cela percuta la porte des ruines archaïque qu'il avait accueillir les premier montre du souterrain, la royal porte se brisa comme autant de vie en fit ce jour, ainsi qu'une part de l'héritage des montre se perdit dans le néant.

A peine la porte céda que sans accompagner de papyrus s'engouffrer dans le détale des ruines pour accomplir leur dessin.


	2. trouble dans les ruines

chapitre 2 ;trouble dans les ruines 

Sans étais sur le qui vif ,une fois entré dans les ruines il observa rapidement son environnement a la recherche de montre offrant des EXP, et pria au fond de son esprit qu'il n'aura pas avoir a tué toute suite la dame de la porte.

Mais lors du premier coup d'orbite il remarqua qu'il n'avais rien, aucun monstre, aucun bruit. Si l'enfant enfin le génocidaire de sa course ne venais pas recouvert de poussière lors des précédentes course, sans aurais crut que pas une seule âme vivais ici outre la dame de la porte.

-pff, moi qui m'attendais a du public me voila déçut, pauvre de nous papyrus on n'a pas un seule criquet pour nous accueillie. Cette couleur violette partout est maladif, hein papyrus?.

Papyrus secoue sa tète squelettique, tout en mettant sa main squelettique sur son visage en soupirant.

-Sans!!! arrête de lambiner au travaille et arrête de extasier comme un babybones qui vient de sortir pour la premier fois!!!!, (a lui-même) il a des choses qui ne change jamais...

-wep je pense pour temps que je suis devenu décent au travail, sans ricaner d'une manier joueuse mais un peut déséquilibré.

Sans était en train observé son environnement ,il avança de couloir en couloir jusqu'a arriver dans une pièce sombre, excepté le plancher herbe, ou se trouvais une fleur jaune connus des deux.

Sans active sa magie bleu mais, la plante flower s'échappe, pris par surprise le choque est apparente sur ses trait fleurie,-qu'est?, qu'est qui passe???? , la magie de sans n'a aucun effet sur elle car elle n'a pas d'âme .

Flower se fais attraper par papyrus, invincible au yeux de celui-ci il se mit a paniquer intérieurement . Papyrus a attrapé flower par la tige et prend une posse victorieuse(autan que son corps le permet) et la brandi au-dessus de lui., est lorsque il parla il lui parla avec sa voix assourdissant proche de son visages.

-Victoire pour le grand papyrus, j'ai réussit a attrapé mon cher ami flower ,papyrus les yeux rouge luisant de détermination associé a son sourire ressemble a un peut a l'expression chara pour flower,il en tremble jusqu'a la tige.

-Smiley straspag qu'est tu ma fais????!!! repose moi immédiatement!!? , hurla flower énerver est effrayé profondément mais il est essaye de ne pas le montre mais le nouveau look de sans refroidit l'air des ruines, on dirais le souffle précédent un tombeau.

Ses orbites son imprégnée d'une magie maniaque qui rendais l'air suffocante, et le regardé pendant un moment le rendais dérangent. Ces doits osseux son aiguisé comme les larme du couteaux de chara des flash-back lui revivent a l'esprit.

,Flower crains que sans pouvais le déchiqueter avec ces mains nu osseuse ,il se promis pourtant qu'il ne redeviendrais pas ce cri baby comme lorsque chara a décidé de le tuer, son propre frère!!.

Si flower avais une âme et des émotion réelle, il dirais qu'il ressent une colère profonde a l'égard de son frère et un sentiment de douleur par sa trahison, il en étais même a ce dire qui le déteste au moins autant que ordure souriant, dingue.

Sans lui adresse un sourie de mauvaise augure, ces mains osseuse son dans ces poche de son swett-poussiéreux, il avance vers flower, papyrus flotte a un niveaux ou sans peu être a la hauteur de flower, pour lui palé.

-Wel,wel qu'avons nous la?, la mauvaise herbe qui a blessé tellement de fois mon monde est papyrus, tu sais si il n'avais pas l'être humain tu serais au sommet de ma liste de personne a faire passer un temps fous.

-En plus vos parent ne nous vous on pas appris de bonne manière, ce n'est pas moi mais papyrus qui vous tient, sans est furieux quand les gent ignore papyrus, alors cessé de l'ignorer!!.

Papyrus soupire, -allons sans pas besoin de se mettre dans cette état flower est rude, vous le savez .

Flower regard autour de lui est voie que la magie de sans est active mais il ne l'utilise pas actuellement , il n'es pas en entrain de immobiliser avec un de ces tours, il pense que ordure souriante est complètement folle, il parla d'une voie colérique.

-Papyrus n'est pas ici actuellement , te toute façon il te suis toujours come un garde ,flower s'interrompe devant le visage de sans froissé par la folie exprimé sur son visage ,il a l'air encore plus effrayant obscurci par son capot.

-Tu l'a tué,?!!!....est... cette......poussière.....monstre ! hurle flower dans une effroyable hystérie hilares, il se tortille comme une plante démonistes possédé.

\- Ah_ah est c'est toi qui m'a fais la moral d'être un grand montre noble..... hilarant, ta réussit a encore descendre dans mon estime félicitation, je croyais que c'étais impossible ordure souriante dit ironiquement de son rire dément flower.

Flower trouve sa hilarant dans le sent que papyrus et lui se ressemble, plus que jamais, considère comme faible et naïve par rapport a leur frère, qu'ils son pacifiques au plus profond de leur âme. On nous a tuée car on a montré plus de miséricorde que la majoritaire des humain et des monstre, enfin ils fut trahis et tuer par leur frère leur personne la plus chère a leur âme.

Tout cela alimenta hystérie de flower ses yeux prie une teinte rouge de détermination et hurla ses vérité au monstre le plus abjecte avec une âme du métro entier.

-Toi, tu est vraiment sans âme, tu oser dire que j'était un manipulateur malade?!, mais toi tu n'est qu'un menteur compulsive, une couverture d'un monstre qui cache un vide a la place d'un monstre.-Tu a tuer papyrus parce que du déprimer et tu a piquer une petite folie?, replié dans son coin pauvre petite chose, pitoyable!!ah, je déteste les hypocrites qui se sert de leur frère comme excuse .

-Tu dit "que tu l'aimais" mais pour moi finalement ce n'était que du "love", tu le déteste pas vrai?, car après tout comment peut tu ressentir quoi que soit quant tu te met une couverture pour anesthésier ton âme, si tu ne ressent rien tu ne peut pas aimer!!.

Sans attrapa flower et ses orbite déborde de malice avec une soif de destruction importante.

-Tu ne sais rien, c'est des montre de ton genre et ce génocidaire de monstre que je suis devenu comme sa. Alors arête de me faire passer comme a sale dirty brother killer !!, sans scrupule et un maniaque du contrôle pas foutue d'aller parler a son frère. 

Sans parle d'une voix forte qui contredisais sa nature autrefois paresseux , mais il n'a pas encore crié.

-Oh enfin le grand smiley strasbag viens de dire la vérité pour une fois, tu veut une pare de tarte pour cette exploit?. Non tu avais une âme, tu n'a aucune excuse, moi je suis devenus fout car aussi déterminer que je suis, je suit incapable de mourir ou ressentir quoique se soit, c'est écœurent que toi tu essaie de t'en dissocier.

Sans a une expression neutre pendant quelque temps, papyrus essaye de le rassurer mais personne ne l'écoute, ensuite rapidement tout les deux se préparer a faire souffrir flower.  
Papyrus et Sans on avais assez, papyrus voyais sa détermination flambais des nouveaux record et sans réfléchissais un moyen de le faire souffrir pour qu'il ne reviens jamais.

-Je pourrais te jeter dans le core pour te faire brûler, jusqu’à ta poussière brûle elle même!!et qu'ensuite tu te perde ton identité autonome tu dériveras entre les temps a l'infini, pour fini réduire a un infirme ridicule.

\- Ou je pourrais te sépare ta tête de ton corps pour que tu reste longtemps a agonir. Au moment ou tu seras sur le point de décédé, je te viderais de ta détermination, pour me l'approprier avec papyrus, agréable le programme non bourgeon?.

Sans avez pendant son petit monologue pris un air dément, sa magie s'est activé et se manifesta dans une attaque osseuse pour empaler flower.

Papyrus recommanda le calme a sans, et se pose contre la clavicule de sans et tapota de ses mains fantomatiques son crane ,il parla d'une voie réconfortante qui portais une menace sinistre dans son contenue.

-C'est vrai que flower mérite de payer pour ce qui a fais et ce qui a fais de lui un mauvais ami. 

Mais on ne connais pas cette endroits et le temps qu'on cherche l'humain pourrais arrivé, et tout nos effort et souffrance aurons servit a rien, par contre on peut se servit de lui comme traqueur pour repéré des monstre en toute discrétion .

-Menacer lui avec moi, car il me vois pas est si est résilient on le menacera de le surcharger son réceptacle de fleur avec de la détermination .Sa serais intéressent de voire combien de temps il dura non sans?, son agonie sera long et sa souffrance de perdre son identité jouissif.

Sans c'est calmé est répéta la surjection de papyrus, pour appuyer ses dites, papyrus et sans libéra une once de détermination commune. Avec le karma et le désir de blesser, flower ne récupéra pas de force cela le brûle il se tortilla et commença a fondre, finalement il abandonna, mais lança une denier pique verbal.

L'enfant génocidaire..... chara mon frère......vous êtes de la... même espèce .....

-Bien-bien quelqu'un écoute enfin la voie de la raison, et budos pourquoi cette  
tête? nous avons régler nos différent comme des personnes civilisé, papyrus et content, pas vrais bros?.

-Vrais sans tu est un frère si agréable ,même si tu ne m'écoute pas toujours pour l'option optimal, mais soit gentil avec notre vieux amis flower .

Après tout c'est notre meilleur élément et il semble un peu malade, bon finalement on l'exode d'espionner ,laissons le seule a vivre ces denier instant en privé.

\- Et comme on le dit la ou la limite commence pour les amis les ennemie ne commence même pas a les décrire car ils se tienne encore plus prés de âme que des amis, nieh,nieh.  
-Oh frère tu a l'âme tellement miséricordieux quelle merveilleux amis tu ais papyrus.

-Nieh, je sais!!!.

Sans et papyrus partage un moment d'intimité de cohésion uniquement pour eux deux, le reste exclue, flower lui est le spectateur impuissant.

Après que les deux squelettes est partagé un moment de fraternité de rire dément, l'ambiance se concentre a nouveau sur flower.

Sans fait signe de reprendre route:- Allons bouillie libère dont ex est hâtons nous pour nos invité. Après tout nous leur devons une audience de folie pour dépoussière leur ennuie, sa sera leur show de leur vie ils ne s'en remettrons pas!.

Papyrus jette négligemment flower sur le coté celui-ci subit une chute de plus de deux pied et reçut les conséquence de tomber a cette hauteur, se qui reste de lui s'est transformé en légère bouillie de vert et ces pédale commence a adhéré au sol.

, flower maudisse les forces occultes qui semblais accompagné sans, mais personne ne faits attention a lui, après tout il étais un élément négligeable, flower en profita pour s'enfuir.  
Sans soupire son sourire fendu s'est atténuer légèrement, ils reprirent leur chemin.

"légère élise de temps", 

Ils arrive dans la maison de toriel.

Sans et papyrus n'avais pas encore aucun rencontré de monstre, mais sans s'est arrêter pendant quelque minute dans la maison qui doit appartenir a la dame de la porte,

-Pap, pouvons nous faire une hâte, j'ai envie d'explore cette maison  
-Nieh??,mais sans nous avons une mission, et on ne fouille pas dans les affaire d'autrui,(soupir ) encore un autre défaut a rajouter a ta liste de méfais monumentale,  
-quelle liste? et moi qui penser que j'était un sensationnel frère, tu me brise mon âme pap.

Papyrus exe fantôme, disparaît et atteint le paradis super cool des squelettes fantômes mais la voix de son frère le condamne a revenir pour voir la calamité suprême sans en train de lire un journal de blague.

Papyrus flotte de droite a gauche, de haut en bas hystérie et se demande pourquoi il n'est pas surpris.

Pendant que son frère passer du mode silencieux a hystérie sans avais exploré la maison ,et cela lui a rappelé un sentiment de nostalgie. Cette maison accueillante, bien range, lui rappelle papyrus et leur maison ainsi que gribil avec son ambiance chaleureux.

Sans se jura de tout faire revenir comme avant pour ,la dame, pour papyrus, les habitué de grillby, pour snowdin ainsi que tout les montre du métro, et le brat sera remit a sa place.

-Allons bouillie, nous devons aller, j'ai le sentiment que des monstre ce cache pas loin.  
Ils reprit la route ,ensuite il endente des voix de montre effrayé.  
-Vous allez bien?

une voix de montre croassant répond (langage grenouille) -oui.....,oui mais mes trois frère ils... sont.....partît.....affronter...cette...chose.

-Chute ils pourrais nous trouver, et nous devons sortir pour avertir le reste des montre.  
L'autre montre se lamente: -Je suis arrivé ici car je suis le plus petit....

-AAHH!!

Un whimsun s'échappe en hurlant épouvanté le croapaud essai de attraper avant de s'attire des ennuie, mais le pauvre montre effrayé se cache derrière un pilier en train de hyperventiler.

Le troisième montre un francil est un montre avec une bonne âme et respectueux, mais le cache sous un aire tyrannique. Car il craint que si il se montre trop gentil avec les autre montre ils arrêterons pas de le harceler. 

C'est un monstre solidaire par nature mais prêt a aidé.

Le pauvre whimsum se fais presque dépoussière car sans en avais profité pour se glisser derrière lui discrètement pour lui lancer un os aiguisé sur lui. 

Le pauvre montre doit son salut a francil qui avais hypnotise sans et demande au deux autre montre de rebrousser chemin.

Sans titube légèrement, il est complètement désoriente par l'attaque surprise, il ne peut pas actuellement riposter ou se défendre. Le winhimsum en profita pour s'enfuir.

Le francil se prépare a lancer son attaque ,mais papyrus ressent le besoin de protéger son frère vulnérable sur le moment. Des souvenir recueillir de son passé le poussa momentanément a oublier que son frère ne risque pas de se dépoussiéré suite a un dommage.

Papyrus lance un os rouge rempli de détermination pure, si les trois autre montre aurais pu le voir il le trouverais effrayant.

Ces deux pupilles rouges ou ruisselet la détermination hors de lui fini par disparaître au moment de toucher le sol. Son sourire ainsi que ces dent ce son aiguisée celle-ci ressemble plus a des crocs rouge ou s'échappe une fumée légèrement rougeâtre.

-Tu ne blesseras pas mon frère!, papyrus et littéralement livide plus que a son habitue, son os de détermination ne fais pas perte de HP, mais son effet est nuisible car elle fais perdre sa cohésion au malheureux montre.

Le croapaud essais de libéré le francil mais au moment il entre en contact avec l'os, celui-ci se retrouve engloutir dans une lueur rouge.

Les deux montre son en train de fondre dans une terrible agonir, encore plus que flower, car la magie de papyrus n'ai pas cette fois contrôler efficacement, mais plutôt volatil sous l'effet de émotion.

-Arête papyrus!, crie sans, c'est dangereux, effectivement papyrus dévient encore plus pale que son habituelle transparence du a son statue de fantôme incarné dans de la détermination.

L'effet traînant d'utiliser autant de détermination affaiblie papyrus.

-Je...te. laisse..a..plus.tart.

Papyrus viens de disparaître pour le moment, sans soupire de soulagement.  
-Repose toi bien frère, quand tu te réveillera je serai la, alors t'inquiet pas..

L'os rouge disparais en laissant les deux pauvre montre sur le point de dépoussiéré ,ils son dans un état méconnaissable a leur état précédant.

Le francil celui qui fut touche de plein fouet par l'attaque ,il ne reste que de lui qu'un tas sans forme, sa tête s'est détaché sur la majorité de son cors, qui pendouille inutilement. 

Qu'en il essaye d'émettre un son de conscient le bruit émit est un râle ogonie qui se transforme a mie chemin dans un gargouillis venants de ses profondeur.

Le croapaut n'a plus sa patte arrière celle-ci s'est transformé en limon qui se propage. ces yeux on fusionne avec sa tète et un grand espace de vide se tenais la ou ils se trouvais précédament.

En soit le spectacle est assez désagréable et troublant mais pour sans cela ne sort que  
légèrement de son ordinaire car il a déjà vécus une situation similaire, donc ce ne l'a pas ému plus que ça .

L'air imperturbable mais sérieux, sans leva sa main osseux gauche celle ci émette une lueur bleu, mais l'orbite de sans elle fume de magie de couleur violet.

-Sorri,buddy mais votre agonie sera bientôt finis, sans utilisa sa magie bleu pour attraper ce qui restais des âmes fondus des montre et utilise sa force gravitationnelle pour les brisé.

Comme les deux montre on a pressent de la détermination, celle-ci prolongea leur mort, cela produit de la vase rouge qui déborder de leur bouche de plus en plus abondant,.

Ils son en train de suffoquer. Cela dura quelque minutes mais fut un temps plus interminable pour chaque montre présent. Pour sans car il doit utiliser une grande force magie pour brisée les âme, et pour les amalgames en formation, il du luter entre la vie et la mors.

Finalement ils commença a dépoussiéré mais leur particule fondu ralentie le processus, et leur crie effroyable étouffer, gargarisant font un effroyable concertaux.

-Arrêtez ca!, qui sui je,?, leur esprits se détériore, quand il fut morts le silence régna.  
Sans se vérifie -hein?, même pas au LV supérieur, a se rythme je n'aurais pas suffisamment amour.

Sans continue son chemin est tombe en face de ......?,ces pupilles s'écarquilles, sous le choc ses pensée s'arrête, et il sait a ce moment que finalement, rien ne se passe comme prévu.  
Un monstre chèvre se tenais devant l'entré et lui braqua une flamme ardente dans le regard et dans sa main, a coté t-elle légèrement de recul se trouver un enfant humain familier, qui étonnamment étais recouvert de poussière grise.

Sans voit a l 'arrière ou elle se tient une petite cohorte de monstre se tenant en arrière, certain son effrayé tendis que les autre son en colère soi dégouté, l'enfant lui renifler pitoyablement.  
la chèvre parla au non des autre, -tu est la menace que ce pauvre enfant a eu le malheur de rencontrer?.

Quelque temps précédant dans un autre lieux des ruines  
oh mon ange....c'était.....affreux  
Tu arrête de dire des bêtises ,sa ne fais que commencer.

Le paysage a l'intérieure des anciennes villes tombé en ruines, la premier ville des monstre, celle-ci ressemble plus aujourd'hui a un a lieu sinistre que bienveillant qui jadis avais accueillir les montre survivant de la guerre contre les humain.

Les monstre avais fuit, une force étranger ,celle ci semblé c'être infiltré, personne ne vu son origine, ni son exécutant quand les montre tombé en poussier les un après les autre .  
Les montre a donc naturellement cherché un abris pour se préserver de l'extinction de ce mystérieux fléau .

A la surprisse de chaque montre vivant les ruine le montre qui proposa ce plan astucieux fit le montre Boos chèvre, cette dame au grand cœur et a l'âme de leader les a recueillir en formant le plan d'allé au cœur de la ville antique des montre.

Chaque montre connaissais l'origine de cette ville, en hommage de leur ancêtre les montre aujourd'hui reprend courage. Car leur ancêtre ont survécut a la plus grand menace jamais rencontre par les montre les humain. 

Aujourd'hui encore il vaincrai d'une manier une autre, pour pouvoir vivre paisiblement leur vie sereine.

Ses montre ne rêvait guère de la surface, leur petit monde sombre et leur petit havre de paix. Les quelles rares fois ou ils se son aventuré a l'extérieur, les autre montre son pour eu trop extravertie et orgueilleux un peut comme les humain son.

Toujours a demandé plus, jamais il ne savez profitais de ce qui leur est précieux, passant a coté de l'essentiel constamment. Trop colore et peut profond dans leur amour de leur peuple. Pour eux ils son enfantin et puéril, leur monde possède plusieurs facette, personne ne vivais en harmonie, alors qu'ici tout le monde vivais dans le même lieux. 

Chaque montre se connais du plus profond chaque montre vivant dans ce leur appartient a une communauté exclue du reste du souterrain Leur protectrice l'ancien reine du métro, et devenu la protectrice des ruines. Elle avais leur soutient réfutant la violence de l'extérieure, la compassion ,la confiance ainsi que la compréhension étais les mot maitre de ce domaine.

Alors qu'en il aperçu une forme incompréhensible et grotesque, leur protectrice leur Vien en aide directement.

Pov flower et toriel alternance.

-Oh pauvre créature, qu'il ta provoquer une telle souffrance?, elle tremblais en son for intérieur, elle le check: Flower- Se sent confus et agonisant  
\- Va bientôt mourir inutilement.

Oh s'est terrible, elle invoqua une aura verte curative, cela enveloppa flower ,mais c'était unité car son corps ne pouvais gérer la détermination ,et comme il n'avais de réceptacle d'âme, la magie ne pouvais attendre efficacement.

C'est ..inutile...le...squelette fou....méfier....vous.....il ...vient vous exterminer.

Toriel et désespère: non ne meurs pas....je, elle sanglote, je ne pourrais vivre avec moi même si échoue encore a sauver quelqu'un.

Flower aperçoit une forme humaine, et pense que chara ou l'autre humain il sen fout, pas contre l'ordure sourient il méritais de souffrir. Les montre ne s'apercevais pas encore de humain, trop absorbe pas la disparition de ce montre gluant.

Flower regarde avec sceptique cette pauvre créature aussi brisé intérieurement que lui. Et mue par le besoin de faire un geste incompréhensible, guidé par un souvenir fugace de tendresse, avec ses deniers forces, il dit d'une voix ténu.

Ce...n'est....rien.....ce......montre..........a........tué .............la plupart........des..............montres................soyer prudent.....................défendez......vous..............et...........................vous ..............................ne subirez.......................................pas..............................le ..........................................même sort.

Flower se dissolve dans une boue de poussier et de détermination, et pensa plus qui le dit:. Mon...Dat.....est...ce............que..........j'ai...........fait................la..................bonne c..hose?

Toriel et abasourdir, le regard choqué a l'endroit ou se trouve précédament cette pauvre âme en détresse. Elle n'avais rien pu faire encore une fois!!,elle sentir son âme se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Elle tituba en sombrant sur ses genoux le regard perdu dans la mémoire de son passé.

Tout ses enfant qui lui sourie, qu'elle a aimé, serré dans ses bras, combattus chaque fois pour être faible trop respectueux de leur choix. Tout étais brisé leur vie ,elle son âme s'est brisé a chaque fois, pour être reconstruit partiellement par un autre enfant, chaque fois plus cruelle que le précédent, et le cycle continue ,toujours plus incomplète elle se sentais.

Elle se sentait envahir par un chagrin, par un désir, par une envie, une colère une soif de protection terrible s'est propagé en elle, et elle se promis que quiconque s'opposera a vivre pacifiquement devras être considéré comme irrécupérable.

Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un sen prendre au autre et plus jamais quelqu'un ne souffriras pas la perte d'un être cher de certes façon battade. Et plus personne n'est autorisé ici sous ma protection a faire souffrir autrui ou sinon il le regretteras amèrement.  
Elle se releva et le regard remplie d'une volonté farouche elle se releva et voit l'enfant humain.  
Humain et proche des montre les montres son silencieux, toriel pleine émotion dit enfant quoique vous vouliez faire, ne blesser pas autrui, car je serai contrains dans le cas échéant d'aller hercher votre miséricorde pour vous sauver de votre mort prochaine.

L'enfant parle d'une voix basse et tremblent:.....je.......nait...blessé....quiconque........c'est ce.......squelettes.....qui..ma.......menacée.......il..ma..........dit.........que...........si.je......ne .........respecte.........pas........ces.........condition.....il........tuera......tous......le....monde.....et..tout....ce....qui..m'est......chère.

L'enfant s'écroule sur ses genoux réduit en une malheureuse boule gémissent.

Toriel et les autre montre accoure devant humain et essaye de le réconforté.

-Merci, vous êtes si gentil...plus que les humain.

Toriel approche l'air déterminé et serre l'enfant dans une étreinte ferme et farouche...mon enfant peut importe qui vous faits pression, je vous protégerais non on vous protégera. Elle essuie de sa patte le vissage de humain rempli de larme.

La..la..chut...tout va bien...alors tu...est calmé, l'enfant acquiesce, toriel met ces main sur son épaule maintenant parlée moi plus de ce squelette, qu'il semble être le nouet du problème, une autre personne nous avertie de ce méfier de lui. 

Parle mon enfant pour qu'on se prépare a l'accueillir , et je le combattrais, et si jamais cette âme perfide n'a pas de miséricorde je ne donne cher de ses os.

Retour au présent  
Toriel parle alors?, 'attente une réponse.

Sans sort de son choc....-tu ne sait pas ce que ce enfant a fais ni ce qui a l'attention.  
-Je sait suffissent que vous avez menacer un pauvre enfant terrorisé ,et que je soupçonne que vous l’avez en plus contrains a tuer des montre pour corrompre sont âme.

-Je vous pose la question qu'est que vous il gagner? en plus de gagner le dégoût et la haine de notre peuple?.

Non laisser moi deviner c'est Agore n'est pas?.

Il vous a demandé que le prochain humain se vois en train de tuer, pour que ses ces actes se sent justifier, et que les montre hais humanité pour pouvoir repartir en guerre.

Si c'est le cas il est ignoble et lâche, reculer montre et préparer a combattre et voyions vote âme si elle possède de la miséricorde pour vous sauver.

Sans perd son envie de se battre de voir accusé de ses pires crainte et se voir traité comme un criminel, condamné, et fou, alors qu'il voulez seulement les protéger, cela comprima son âme.  
Toriel se fige et son visage se tordit de choc, de douleur et incompréhension,.

Non....ce..pas possible...pas toi, tu ne peut pas être...le silence de la salle ce prolonge ,et le moment horrible et déterminent se prolonge.

Les montre son a écoute, humain et silencieux avec la tète basse, toriel sort de ton choque et sans et soucieux et désespéré de compréhension, attente et a son comble toriel rompe l'instant oppressent.

C'est agore..n'est...pas?, sans baisse la tète et ne répond pas, toriel voit en cela sa réponse, et toute ses conviction s'ébranle d'un coup, sur le point de s'effronté.

Je n'aurai jamais pus le croire.....encore......quelqu'un qui j'estimer....ma trahis pour apporter de la souffrance autrui.

Toriel le regard rouge, dit d'une fois déformer pas la volonté pur de colère de chagrin, tu vas devoir réellement te surpasser pour prouver ta valeur, misérable âme.

Le combat s'enclenche l'âme de toriel et de sans clignota et les autre montre exclue du combat regard impuissant.

Toriel se recouvrit de magie, et sa robe violettes des ruine, se retrouva transformé en tenu de combat en armure en forme de robe.

Celle ci recouvre complètement les épaule de toriel de ses pied a son cou.

La majorité et de couleur violet mais les deux bretelles qui tenais a son buste et de couleur jaune royale.

Son armure et une robe a jupon de métal, décale, qu'il rendais le denier tranchant.  
Toriel a une arme dans sa main une lance blanche jaune avec une branche en plus, qui s'éclairé de lumière interne

Sa tète et recouvert d'un diadème jaune, ma couardise et finis, plus personne ne fuira, je m'enfuirais plus, tu ne pourra échapper.

Toriel utilisa son arme et détruit l'option fuite.

Dans se combat seule la miséricorde, seul la mort, seule ta victoire pourras mettre un terme au combat, pas autre option n'est possible.

Sans pensive pendant un moment, et vielle dame désoler pour la promesse, -désoler je ne voulais pas te combattre plus que sa, j'espérait que tu me comprenne et peu 'être me pardonné.

Une unique larme magique s'échappa de orbite de sans, son souri a vaciller une second, mais reviens a s'en décocher la mâchoire l'instant suivant ses orbites tourbillonnes de magie  
sauvages prêt a se jeter dans la bataille.

-Mais que je puisse dire je ne suit pas un gars qu'il garde les promesse, c'est pourquoi je les haie, par conséquence je te déteste a partit de maintenant. 

Sans penche sa tète en avant et dit d'un ton calme mais d'une façon théâtral contrastant avec sa folie .

En ces jour les promesses son brisée, les mots, inutiles, les espoir son déçut, les âmes sombre et les amitiés son enterres, en ces jours terribles les amitié ne dure et le temps fout compense ses douleurs du passé en s'affranchissant de celui-ci.

-Et tu prêt a passer un temps fou?; cher amis-ennemie.

Papyrus dans esprit de sans l'encouragent-Oui frère donnons lui le temps de folie bien mérité.

Le combat est sur le point de s'enclencher, sur des personnes s'appréciant jadis maintenant ennemi ,la premier attaque s'ébauche pour un combat important dans leur vie.

Plus rien ne sera pareil pour eux, pour les montre des ruines et plus encore peut-être.


	3. dilemme de la motivation et combat.

chapitre 3: dilemme de la motivation et combat.

Leur monde et tourné en noir, a arrière plan on voit les ruines de ancienne villes des montre.  
Toriel commence le combat elle appelle a l'amour, l'espoir, et a la compassion des montres, sa puissance augmente fortement.

Son arme se recouvre de lumière blanche et elle émet des flammes blanches, les flammes les plus ardente possible.

-Vous avez 10 tour pour prouver votre miséricorde, a partie de la plus de pardon, au 15 tu sera désintégré par ta perfidie.

Toriel regarde dans âme de sans et brandit son arme pour se défendre, -plus que 9  
dit elle d'une voie sombre, les yeux rougeoyante.

Sans forme des os pointu pour encerclé toriel de tout te pars, ces os émet une lueur violet. -Je suis prêt, papyrus l'est aussi, nous attentons. -Je te promet que tu va fondre sous le point de ma détermination, et que ma magie de gravitation va te montrer la gravité de la situation ou tu tes misse.

Sans abaissa sa main et les os former un rond moment il resta suspendu puis le signal de l'offensive commença.

Les os se jeter sur toriel celle-ci para d'un geste les os en fessant un tour complet sur elle même avec son arme pour se protéger. Les os n'avais même pas le temps entrer en contact, il bruler sous la flamme blanche des que celle-ci les effleurées.

Un mur de flamme blanche se dressa entre sans et toriel, celui-ci forma un halo de lumière ,a l'intérieur de celui-ci la noblesse de la posture royale de âme de toriel et mit en lumière.  
Sans en profita pour lui envoyer un gaster blaster celui-ci ricocha sur armure de toriel ,mais impacte a légèrement et déforma le métal entre épaule et la clavicule de toriel.  
Elle grogna les yeux roses pales ,et commença en attaquant en lançant une attaque de flammes qui forma un couloir étroit qui se réduise de plus en plus.

Sans transpirais du a la chaleur et de sa concentration, il arriva a dépasser l'attaque, mais toriel lui lança son arme, comme l'arme étais fais de magie des que sans finisse de l'esquiver elle repartait immédiatement a l'assaut.

Entre le couloir de flammes qui l'aveugla légèrement additionner avec l'arme, sans faillit plus d'une fois se faire embrocher par l'arme dans son crane.

-Merde, je suis un peur rouiller dit sans dans un souffle pendant qui esquive attaque, oui papyrus je sais que depuis j'ai du lv je suis devenu bâcle et un peut négligent.

Depuis que sans avais commencer a tue il a aguerrie de la magie, de l'endurance ,de la force, de la résistance, tout cela étais relativement nouveaux.

Entre la folies, l'épuisement a traquer les montres, la culpabilités et le désespoir, il n'avais pu guère put se familiarisé avec son nouveau statues de montre puissant, et résistant.  
Il se sentais actuellement maladroit comme un jeune montre utilisant sa magie ces premières fois. Surtout dans un combat, sa magie son corps, s'étais métamorphoser du plus profond de son être squelettiques.

A cause de son lv gagnée élevé sans avait gagnée une confiance nouvelle en lui-même et ses capacité magique ce qui le rend parfois impulsive au combat.

Son essence fus altérés et il et en pleine face adaptation, son esprit et le premier a suivre sa nouvelle voie, grâce a sa personnalité d'antan celle de vouloir s'adapter a tout prix, et les nombreux reset l'a préparer.

Ses émotion et un travail en cours, mais au font de lui il est encore l'ancien sans. Comme il est inexpérimenté il ne sait pas utilisés ses nouvelles habilité a son plein potentiel. Avoir un partenaire entrainement et du temps lui aurais permit de résoudre le problème

Car pour être meilleur que il ne l'ai déjà sans avais besoin devenir un compactant complet dans offensive et défensive au combat rapproché par rapport a son style de combat a longue portée

Sauf qu'il devais faire matures sa magie offensive et défensive son en déséquilibre dut a un développement très disparité de celle-ci ses ancien capacité et ses nouvelle fluctuer pour s'adapter entre elle. 

Sans et heureux de ne plus avoir a s'inquiet de mourir en un seul coup. Le problème et que parfois l'esprit de sans revient dans le passé ,plus particulièrement quant il va encaisser une attaque. Soit il va cherché a esquiver et lui fais échapper une occasion décisive lors d'un combat. Dans le cas inverse il ne pense pas a esquiver car il sait qu'il va ne pas en mourir, mais n'a pas encore établir une stratégie avec sa nouvelle condition.

Pour être un compactant plus bourrin un peut comme undyne il fallait le sentir plus dans ses os et agir efficacement et rapidement, pour sans la situation fut facile et compliquées.  
Et comme il est engage dans un combats a mort cette faille contre un adversaire comme toriel peutlui coute cher, la victoire, et la vie au moins dans cette chronologie.

Finalement l'arme se heurta férocement a la clavicule de sans, on entendais ses os grincer sous la force de l'arme. L'arme s'enfonça plus profondément ses flammes brulantes commencer a lancer des flammèches sur le sweetde sans.

La lance se désincarne pour revenir dans la main de toriel.  
Sans et en mauvaise posture, il commença a perde a nouveaux des hp, il a perdue encore 5 hp, au moment il eu une idée.

Il souleva sa main gauche et utilise sa magie bleu du contrôle de la gravité autour de arme de toriel, car en compressent air autour de arme, l'arme perdu une partis de sa puissance.

Car même si celle-ci et composé de magie, la nature de la magie de flammes, agisse en partie comme des flammes ordinaires. Avec moins d'oxygène les flammes de toriel rétrécie et sa puissance diminua d'environ de 20%.Son arme passer de flammes blanches a des flammes bleutés.

Sans a perdu 12 hp quand l'arme le toucha ses statiques son de 53/65 hp , il est lv17,  
corrompue par amour 85%.-Espèce squelettes ne reste qu'un lambeau d'amour espoir de compassion dans son âme.  
Toriel soupire de dépit et ferme les yeux puis grogne vous êtes le pire!! , même agore n'a pas gagné autant de lv.

Sans grogne sous le choc les orbites plissée il reste au sol écroule, sa clavicule est fissuré, il de remet debout sous le choc.

Il grogna pour lui lui-même: -tu ne te sortiras pas aussi facilement, c'étais que le moyen de vérifier les eau, ou plutôt de vérifier si ton lance flammes et a la hauteur de la situation. 

Il le dit avec un clin d'œil mais son sourire et son regard et sombre, et l'ambiance présent s'intensifia encore.

Les montre au dehors du combat murmuré inquiet entre eux.  
-Avez vous entendue, 17 lv ce montre a tu tué presque tous le monde.  
-Quoi c'es horriblement notre protectrice doit affronte ce renégat des montre.

L'enfant humain réfléchie le visage sombre et de marbre,(Pensé), -encore ce chemin, mais cette fois ,cela ne se repassera pas comme la denier fois, je suis déterminé a mettre fin a cette folie.

Il leva son visage, il et le seul a pouvoir outre les antagonisme de ce combat a pouvoir le voir vraiment.

-Ce massacre insensé se finis ici, quand a toriel elle ne nous sert plus a rien, et moi qui espérais quelle m'aiderais a mettre fin a cette tueries de la pars de sans. Finalement elle n'est que déception. Mais bon je l'aiderais une denier fois, mais ci cette fois elle ne réussit pas elle sera ronges par le malheureux et son arme ne connaitra par une mors douce.

Quand enfant a pensé ses yeux on brillé rouge et ses vêtement son devenus vert avec des bandes jaunes pendant une second.

-Non ne sort pas je peut m'en sortir pour l'instant, ne t'inquiet pas on finiras a changer la donne suffisamment ou au pire on se fera disparaitre tout les deux pour se crée un avenir. On se comprend tout les deux, après tout on et la même face de la même médaille, ils on aucune idée de enfer spécial qu'on a vécut. Ils veule nous faire remonter dans celui-ci. mais on ne se laissera pas faire, ils ne nous dicterons pas encore notre conduite. Apres tout depuis quand peuve t-il nous contrôler?!?, jamais!!? .

l'enfant se recroqueville,- nous préférions mourir encore mille fois que de repasser par cela. Leurs yeux s'ouvre et il s'ont rouges, et des larmes de colères et de douleur il brule, il coule en lacérant leur joue, leur yeux se refermes.

Pendant ce temps le combats entre sans et toriel gagna en intensité toriel invoqua des flammes qui formes plusieurs cercles de flammes se rapprochent et s'éloignent les un des autre et recommence le cycle.

Les cercle de flammes vont de droite a gauche en bas en haute, et se mêle parfois a un autre cercle avant de se séparer. Cela ressemble a une valse mortelle, la danse de la mort.  
Arme de toriel apparaisse en haut, en bas, a gauche et a droite.

Sans fut pendant un moment submergé car les mouvement des flammes fut imprévisibles et complexes, en plus du va et vient imprévisible de arme de toriel.

Ses orbites se déplacer de droit a gauche en train analyser la situation pour fair un retour de flamme a toriel.

Sans trébucha plusieurs fois, arme ricochât deux... trois..non quatre fois sur la mâchoire de sans.

Il perdit une bonne trentaine de HP de cette attaque, il lui rester 18hp, sa mâchoire rougi complètement se démarquant de ses os gris plein de poussière de montre, on pourrai le confronte si possible avec l'équivalent d'un coup de soleil pour un squelettes.

Ses vêtement son bruler de attaque il est blessé gravement, plus il se fais blesser plus sa détermination devient forte et imprévisible, et devient une part de plus emportant de la source de maintien de la vie de sans.

C'est comme un parasite occupant hôte sauf quelle ne le détruis pas au sens propre mais puttos intensifier sa volonté et attenue fortement le soucie autrui autre que le désir de hôte.  
Sans voulu reporter et humilier toriel en lui volent le contrôle de sa propre magie, et de préférence de la retourner contre elle.

Ces yeux passée de couleur de violet a un cercle rouge a intérieur de son orbites, le rouge et le violet se constaté, se combattais, se mêlais, se soutient en tourbillonnent l'une a autre comme des serpent.

Sans rie a voix haut intensément, il vacille de droite a gauche et murmure a luit même, mais pas vraiment de lui même..

-La solution étais si simple j'ai vraiment fais un gâchis , ne t'inquiet pas ton frère te soutient et assure ton esprit et ta victoire, reste concentre et vise pour gagnée.

Sans attrapa l'arme avec ses mains squelettiques et utilisa sa magie de ses blaster a l'intérieur de ses paume, une magie violet-rougeâtre surgie de ses main.

La pièce se retrouva ébranlé, les ruines grincé, arme passa de bleu a violet a intermittence.  
Toriel se retrouva interloque et légèrement ébranlée interloque par ce phénomène étrange.  
-Tu fait quoi?!!, ca ne serais sans toute pas....non!!, c'est impossible, par ce satané et répugnant rituel qui convertir la magie d'un autre montre par la sienne.

Il aurais du disparaitre, comment c'est possible, cette abominations ,cette corruption ressemble a l'absorption des humain des armes des montre.  
Il avais une grand différence quant un montre est un humain aime, avez de espoir, et de la compassion il s'unisse dans le corps humain.

L'humain ne doit jamais offrit son âme au montre non seulement le corps du montre ne résiderai pas a épreuve mais en plus son arme se briserais cars il ne son pas assez for pour être la basse le rectale de âme humaine nécessaire a leur fusion.

Le montre donner en offrant son âme a humain pour que celle-ci puisse vivre dans le corps de humain son cors perd la moitié de la matière physique de humain et deviens un hybride, plein de bienveillance et de changement.

Car un montre par rapport un humain normalement reste innumérable a sa nature originelle, car ils son plus lié a leur magie, leur âme donc a leur essence.

On dit que si les montre boss peuve perduré et absorbe des âmes de humain s'est qui son les descendant des hybride qui on continué a vivre et avoir des descendant avec des montre, les éloignant de leur racines humaines.

Les mages serais des hybride tourné vers les humain pendant des génération, qui fais que les humain on des traits de magie et que les mages serais plus hybridé que les autres humain, il n'aurais donc plus humain originelle "pur" mais des hybride qui les remplace.

Frisk raconta l'histoire a chara.  
On m'a raconté dans une légende de la surface que un couple humain montre s'aimé. Et que un jour humain dit au montre que ils ne pourrais vivre heureux ensemble car ils avais des modes et une vision ainsi que des croyances très différente. Le montre amoureux de l'humain voulu donner son âme en gage amour de humain pour prouvé que les différence ne contais pas. 

Humain effrayé supplia le montre de remettre son âme a sa place, le montre refusa, l'humain demanda pourquoi il voulu se faire tuer par lui. Le montre dit qu'il ne mourais pas mais qui lui donne car il son trop différent et qu'il ne peut supporter de vivre une vie sans lui et qui 

tomberais si c'était le cas. L'humain accepta ému mais a contrecœur hésitent et absorba l'âme du montre. Et il crée une nouvelle créature ni montre ni humain, née a mie chemin, personne  
ne su si c'étais la fusion de ces deux être, leur enfant, un être possèdent deux esprit distingue dans un seule corps. La créature seule fut perdu, et un enfant humain l'interrogea, et lui demanda du passer du temps ensemble, au dépars la créature ne sut que penser, mais finalement devient intriqué.

En peut de temps qui n'en faut ils devienne amis; enfant demanda si il était seul il répondit oui .Le montre fut accueillir dans le villages des humain et devient leur protecteur éternel.

Chara interrompis frisk

-PFF, ridicule si c'étais vrai ou il était t-il, il est mors de vieillesse?, non moi histoire que tu a raconté se finissait plus comme ca. L'hybride non le démon revêtant l'image d'un saveur fut anéantir en passant le supplice de se voir injecté de sa magie pars ses descendent et ses protégé .

-Ce n'est pas sa, les humain on peut des montres car il son différent.....les montre n'on pas peur en se suicident en offrent leur âme, enfin du point de vue des humain.

-C'est de cette incompréhension qui a fais naitre cette tragédie, le humain qui aimé les montre se trouvais le cœur brisé, et leur conviction par rapport a leur conjoint se trouvais en conflit.

Car les humain on le cœur facilement turbulent et tumultueux ce qui provoque une incapacité innée comme celle des montre a pouvoir faire confiance a autrui. Car leur croyance les pousse naturellement a vouloir protéger leurs être cher mais au mépris et au détriment de la sincérité.

Ils cache plus de choses tenant a leur être , plus ils s'on prêt plus ils on tendance a retenir leur véritable être pour protéger ce qui leur tienne a cœur.

Mais quant tu te cache a se point l'incertitude ne peut que proliférais a foison, car quant tu te caches ce n'est pas seulement a autrui mais a toi même.

Qu'est ce que vaux une relation comme cela?, rien car ce n'est rien autre que de la proximité pas un échange essence , tu ne voie plus loin que la croyance et le comportement de cette personne.

Et de cette incompréhension qui on poussé les humain a détesté les montre car il on cru, que les montre cherché a conquérir leur cœur pour les brisé d'un façon horrible.

Se détestent eux même ils on décidé que les montre ne les mérité pas. Leur désir de protège  
aveuglé par la souffrance s'est mué en peur, en haine et ceci fut origine de la guerre .

Par la peur d'être blessé ou de blessé, les humain décidé que autant blesser quelqu'un autant le rendre plus facile en le haïssant et terrorisé.

Et c'est comme sa que acronyme amour s'est formé, car amour blesse et que plus tu blesse plus il est facile de blesser car ton amour se transforme en antipathie et que tu te fiche des autre tu devient autocentré indifférent au monde.

Quand quelqu'un aime c'est la personne qui arrive a atteindre le plus de coté de sois, autant positif que négative le contraire et indifférence c'est une personne qu'il évoque le moins de sentiment possible.

Ironie la plus grande blessure viens de celui qui le veule moins, la peur les consume et il blesse aveugle par leur notion de protection, ou pour soulager ce fardeaux émotionnel qui aurais pu partager.

Finalement les humain voulu passer a autre choses et faire table rases des montres en les exilent pour qu'il n'ai plus jamais humain blesser par des montre

-Donc tu comprend pourquoi cela ne sert a rien que les montre et les humain se recontacte, le désir insensé dirigé par une volonté obscure ne peut que faire a nouveaux occire la vie des montre.

-Oui, je sais car après tout nous sommes une seule personne, réincarnation, juste séparé.

Frisk observa le combat

-A nous intervenir pour aidé Toriel elle va bientôt se faire dépoussiéré, car depuis que sans avais pris le contrôle de arme de toriel pendant un tours.  
Il comprit de plus en plus comment déjoué la magie de toriel, celle-ci avais perdu le haut de armure et avais dans sa fourrure blanche une entaille ou jaillisse un liquide rouge. 

Celle-ci étende de sa clavicule descendant jusqu'au bas de ces cotés, elle avais perdu le tiers de ces hp.

Le combat entra dans sa phase final. 

-Monsieur les montre?, frisk parla d'une voie douce et incertaine, elle s'étreinte elle même avec ses bras. L'image type d'un jeune enfant craintif et perdu qui ce trouve au milieux d'un combat qui ne comprenne pas et ne les concerne pas. Jeté la comme par pur caprice du destin. 

Cela tire sur l'âme des montre qui voulu instinctivement consoler et réconforter ce petit être fragile, qui supplie de son regard silencieux, la sympathie d'une âme charitable de mettre fin a cette situation effroyable.

Les montre qui fut avant l'intervention de frisk , restée la comme tétaniser pas l'afflue d'énergie dégager par le combat.

Ils se mit en marche.

Un gentil montre , un whimsun interpella frisk, -oui, mon enfant?, tu est effrayé?, moi aussi...  
Pourtant je voudrais aidé ce montre chèvre a l'âme et la magie si gentil et féroce.

Frisk répondis: - j'ai un plan, avec des gestes abruptes et l'espoir féroce que seule les enfant et les optimistes possède en temps critique. Ses yeux plisser rougeoyer légèrement la détermination élevé.

-Nous pourrions l'aidé et mettre fin au méchant tas os qui fais du mal, a cette chèvre.  
La détermination de l'enfant attira les montre comme un trou noire, instinctivement ils sentir une énergie semblables émise a leur protectrice émisse de l'enfant. Cela leur donna envie de se battre pour protéger .

Comme les montre sont constitué espoir le moindre geste la moindre étincelle d'espoir attire les montre les plus rancunier a devenir sympathique.  
Ils former une petite troupe

Les montre regardé l'enfant dans l'anticipation et incertitude, que veut tu faire mon enfant?.  
-Je veux que vous absorber chacun une partie de mon âme , comme sa vous serais tous lié a votre protectrice et pourrais additionner votre magie comme une seule.  
Les montre incertain demanda pourquoi faire autant pour des êtres que tu ne nous connais pas, la seule chose que tu a vus c'est que nous baston et somme violent.  
Les montre baiser leur tète avec un ton sinistre.

L'enfant la voie déterminé dit d'une voix assurer, - c'est vrais que je n'ai vu que ca, mais je sens grâce a mon trait que vous êtes justes et généreux. Je veux aidé, jeu veux être utile, je ne vit que pour sa...l'enfant relève sa tête les yeux larmoyant .Il émit un souris faible ressemblent presque a une grimace.

-Car je vous considère comme ma famille, et elle est ma protectrice et mon tuteur et je veux vous aidé a protéger votre maison.

-Si vous plais, laisser moi vous aider, sa ira je le promet que je n'en mourais pas.  
Les montre émus accepta, chacun pose leur membre sur leur cœur de frisk et absorba une partit infime de âme de frisk.

Partager en plusieurs la détermination ne leur nuisait pas , ils étais proche de leur protectrice.

Ame de frisk brilla un moment et passa d'un rouge éclatant a un rouge plus terme, il s'écroula.

Les montre regarda le combat, de nouveaux antagoniste pour la lute arrive.

Leur protectrice n'est plus seule, les montre et l'enfant.

Ensemble mettrons un terme a cette folie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le rose semble apparaître au yeux de torie lors de sa mort en course génocide.  
> Frisk et chara son la même personne, mais ayant vécut une histoire différente.
> 
> -Chara a vécut a la surface, et traité désagrément de son village et prend la fuite pour se suicider, se jette du mont et tombe dans le palais et mort une première fois revit.  
> Et mort une second en mangent les fleur de bouton or.
> 
> Ariel la ramené, Ariel meure au palais devant ses parent ,chara est un cadavre pendant quelque temps.  
> Mois peut être, revient a la vie grâce a sa détermination , revient dans son village, les villageois ne ne reconnait pas car quelque années son passé depuis sa chute.  
> Et amnésique, a tout oublié , la nommé frisk, maltraité quant reconnut comme chara,blesser aux yeux plissement des yeux a cause de ça, prend la fuite monte le mont , et tombe une second fois mais coté ruine pour se suicider.  
> Meurs une autre fois, revient a la vie , toriel vit dans les ruines les reconnais pas aux premier abord, mais crois implicitement que ces chara.
> 
> Les montre toujours en deuil du prince et de charas accueilli plus ou moins bien, mais ne les attaque pas.  
> Frisk ne blesse aucun montre, mais ne se lie pas amitié avec eux, se souvient quelle fut chara a un moment.  
> Frisk arrive a agore, agore croit a une duperie, car fessant partit de la guerre il fut des humain semblable a autre.  
> Frisk appelle agore pére, celui-ci conprend qui a tuer chara et rongé pas le chagrin, l'emmène dans un cercueil.
> 
> Toriel attente, puis vient voire agore, celui-ci annonce avoir tuer l'enfant, toriel et amère a agore.  
> Pendant une nuit toriel vient récupéré charas et l’enterre dans les fleur or, ses que ces chara.
> 
> Des années passe frisk ne reviens pas en vie car tué pas son père adoptive, a perdue l'envie de vivre.  
> Flower pleure sur ses fleur et lui donne la détermination de revivre.
> 
> Car son une âme ni montre ni humain du absorption ariel de âme de chara, frisk ressentir la douleur et le désir de flower. Flower n'a plus âme frisk a hériter de âme Ariel lors de sa mors .
> 
> Ses pourquoi son âme peut se briser car elle est partie montre, et dans le souterrain la magie de la détermination prenant plus de temps a se régénéré a cause de la barrière.
> 
> Frisk et donc le premier et denier humain tué et tombé,le début et la fin.  
> Donc chara et frisk son semblables son les mêmes, ressemble a une double personnalités main n'est que deux point de vue différent.
> 
> Charas détester humanité et a peut empathie pour les montre en général car contaminé par les humain eux aussi on soif de violence.
> 
> Frisk a peur et détester aussi humanité mais veut protéger les montre en tuant les humain pour que ne vive pas la même chose qu"eux, pense que les montre peuve redevenir bon une fois humanité exterminé.Mais sa nature douce peut le faire douter.  
> Chara après la mors ariel a gardé apparence de chara, mais quant ressusciter dans les ruines prend l'apparence de frisk car son âme a subit des dégât et a oublie après tout ce temps la forme du corps origine.
> 
> Quant chara est active ses yeux s'ouvre et sont rouge car la détermination répare ses yeux et dommage ultérieurement de sa vie précédent.Quant c'est frisk les dommages revient.  
> Le mont posée deux trou opposé, palais et ruines.
> 
> Simple interprétation appliqué dans cette histoire bonne suite et désoler pour délais aussi long.  
> PS: voudrais un chapitre sur enfance de chara,? peu-être mit après chapitre 4


End file.
